


Halloween Pumpkin Carving

by jambon



Series: Festive Baking [3]
Category: dan and phil
Genre: Child, Fluff, M/M, probably, was I on drugs when I named their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: So there wasn't a Baking video this HalloweenBig up Dan and Phil for ruining my entire concept I guess





	Halloween Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- mentions of uwu

'Ironic that Easter likes Halloween so much, don't you think, Phil?' Daniel asked, watching their son toddle around and grab at the plastic decorations strewn about the living room. 'Why?' mused Phil, not quite grasping Daniels always wonderful command of the English language. He picked up another vegan zero calorie gluten and cruelty free no artificial colourings or flavourings quinoa chip out of the bowl. Daniel just shook his head in despair at his mans' limited vocabulary. It tasted like cardboard, just like all the other vegan zero calorie gluten and cruelty free no artificial colourings or flavourings quinoa chip brands they had tried in a desperate attempt to help Daniel finally lose the baby weight he'd held onto for a year and a half and what Phil called his 'daddy weight', caused by one too many late night emotional breakdowns and m&m binges. It wasn't really working, but Daniel was nothing if not committed, so he insisted their diet crusade continued. Even if it meant abandoning their traditional Baking video on this, the most important holiday. Little did Daniel and Easter know, but Phil had a plan.

'Hey Daniel, want to bring Easter-Meringue and come with me to the kitchen to fill up the bowl of vegan zero calorie gluten and cruelty free no artificial colourings or flavourings quinoa chips?' Daniel tore his eyes from the screen to look at the still full bowl of offensive snacks. 'But... they're full...' Phil kicked the bowl with his besocked foot, spilling vegan zero calorie gluten and cruelty free no artificial colourings or flavourings quinoa chips everywhere. 'No they're not, let's go.' Phil jumped up off the sofa and dragged Daniel up too by his hand. On the way to the kitchen Phil scooped Easter up into his arms, still holding a little plastic skellington in his tiny fist. 'uwu!' exclaimed their son, as was his habit to do. 'Yes,' said Phil, adjusting the stalk on his pumpkin costume. 'uwu.'

Once in the kitchen, Phil placed the baby into the sink, which was always lined with soft blankets; it was Easter's favourite place to hang out. Dan reckoned it was because the kitchen was where he went into labour. Phil thought it was because the sides of the sink were shiny. 'So,' said Phil, turning to face Daniel and placing a peck on his naked forehead. 'I bet you're wondering why we're here. It's because I thought we could do some...' He reached under the sink and pulled out two large, orange pumpkins, Halloween Pumpkin Carving!' A tear sprung to Daniels eyeball. His mans was so thoughtful; he knew how much he valued their Halloween activities. 'And,' said Phil excitedly, reaching under the sink yet again, 'I even got a tiny one for Easter Meringue!' Phil really was the perfect guy. 'I love you.' said Dan. 'uwu.' said Easter.


End file.
